Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microphone, and especially relates to a smart microphone with voice control functions.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, electronic apparatuses which need to transmit sounds, such as cellphones, computers, personal digital assistant (PDA), voice over internet protocol (VoIP) apparatuses, MP3 players, game consoles, headphones, portable global position system (GPS) apparatuses or other similar electronic apparatuses, all have microphones which receive sounds and are arranged inside the electronic apparatuses or on circuit boards inside the electronic apparatuses.
After built-in microphones (the capacitor microphones) are arranged in the electronic apparatuses, in order to improve the sound processing efficiency of the microphones, how to effectively suppress noises, eliminate wind sounds, eliminate echo and meet the needs of miniaturization and high power are usually the key items of the technology development. Therefore, related arts comprise the patent numbers I279155, I298984 and M335900 of the Republic of China, and patent numbers 20080167516, 20080166000 and 20080165996 of the United States. In the related arts, the microphones convert the sound waves into electric signals. Namely, the microphones provide only the function of converting the sound waves into the electric signals.
However, the patent number M333740 of the Republic of China discloses a microphone that can light and light diversely. The casing of the microphone is made of light-permeable material. A light source, such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs), variable optical diodes, tubes, bulbs or lamps, is arranged inside the microphone, to light diversely according to different situations. However, the microphone disclosed in M333740 is a wire microphone or a wireless microphone that is independent from the electronic apparatus (namely, cannot be integrated with the electronic apparatus), and is used and held by the user for transmitting sounds. In another word, the microphone disclosed in M333740 cannot be miniaturized to be directly used as the microphone of the cellphones, computers, personal digital assistant (PDA), voice over internet protocol (VoIP) apparatuses, MP3 players, multimedia players, game consoles, headphones, portable global position system apparatuses or other similar electronic apparatuses.
Therefore, currently the microphone in the electronic apparatus only has the function of transmitting sounds. The other functions of the electronic apparatus are achieved by the other components of the electronic apparatus. Therefore, how to provide a microphone that can integrate different functions in the electronic apparatus is a key point that is worth to research and design in the field.